


The Marshmallows Incident of Second Year

by unpredictableArtist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Gen, Rated T for language, first years are third years and vice versa, yachi's mentioned bc i love yachi and so do tsukki and yams, yams is suffering help him pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictableArtist/pseuds/unpredictableArtist
Summary: also known as The Reason Campfires Are Banned At Training Campsfeat. yamaguchi tadashi struggling to keep it together, tsukishima kei's drama levels being over 9000, hinata shouyou having zero chill, and kageyama tobio on fire





	

**_CASE FILE:_ ** _The Marshmallows Incident of Second Year_

**_Participants:_ **

  * _Yamaguchi Tadashi (Captain of Karasuno Volleyball Club, #1, Third Year, Middle Blocker)_
  * _Tsukishima Kei (Vice Captain of Karasuno Volleyball Club, #2, Third Year, Middle Blocker)_
  * _Hinata Shōyō (Ace of Karasuno Volleyball Club, #4, Third Year, Middle Blocker)_
  * _Kageyama Tobio (Official Setter of Karasuno Volleyball Club, #3, Third Year, Setter)_



****

**_Private Interview with Yamaguchi Tadashi [YT]_ **

**YT:** Ok, look, I really love my friends. I do! They're great people! I just—

_[ **YT** screams into his hands for a few seconds. He then looks up, smiling very widely.]_

**YT:** I'm fine. Sorry about that. It's okay. No, really, I'm fine.

 

**_Private Interview with Tsukishima Kei [TK]_ **

**TK:** Oh, yeah, the Marshmallow Incident. I remember that.

 **TK:** That was...

 **TK:** ...wild. It's an. Interesting? Interesting story. Are you sure you want to hear the whole thing?

 

**_Private Interview with Hinata Shōyō [HS]_ **

_[ **HS** stiffens noticeably when the Incident is brought up.]_

**HS:** Yeah, no. No, I'm not talking about this again.

 

**_Private Interview with Kageyama Tobio [KT]_ **

**KT:** I will show you my scars right now. Do you want to see my scars. We don't talk about the Incident.

 

 **YT:**  Haha! Oh boy. Okay, so we were at this training camp, right? And a few teams from Miyagi were there.

 

 **TK:**  Aoba Johsai was definitely there. I think I remember Johzenji? Dateko was there, too, but they arrived late. I don't think they were there that night.

 **TK:**  That first day was pretty good to begin with. We'd practiced a bunch, introduced ourselves to each other, all that stuff. You had all the troublemakers like Shōyō, Terushima—who else? oh, of course, the idiot squad and their caretaker from Seijoh, how could I forget. Some others, too, I guess. They were all goofing off in the background.

 

 **YT:**  Yeah, first day was good. For the first half.

 **YT:**  I don't know  _which_  dumbass decided it would be a good idea to go talk about campfires to the coaches, though—

 

 **TK:**   _Some_ one managed to convince the coaches that it would be a good idea to put what, a little over fifty? Fifty teenage boys in close proximity to a roaring fire.

 

 **YT:**  I still want to kick their ass, by the way. Just because it's been a year doesn't mean I'm not still angry about it.

_[ **YT's** smile gets even wider. Interviewer would like to note mild concern.]_

**YT:**  So where was I? Oh, yeah. Someone convinced the coaches to organize a campfire.

 

 **TK:** It wasn't on the first night, thank the gods. There probably would've been more casualties.

 

 **YT:**  Like I said: first day went well. Not so much the second day.

 

 **TK:** Coaches are mildly terrifying when they set their minds to something. They had a campfire pit,  _along_  with marshmallows and sticks to roast them on, set up by the end of that second day.

 **TK:**  We were sitting outside one of the gyms, some distance away from all the buildings in case anything got out of hand.

**YT:**  Oh, boy. It got out of hand alright.

 **YT:**  We were only supposed to be roasting marshmallows with the coaches around, but after the fire got started everyone was really excited.

 **YT:**  Some idiot dared Shōyō—I still don't know why he agreed—to go roast a bunch of marshmallows that he'd spiked on a stick, right?

 

 **TK:** Well. You know Shōyō. He's...  _Shōyō._

 

 **YT:**  And, of course, as usual, Shōyō was Shōyō. 

 

 **TK:**  He lit the entire fucking stick on fire.

 

 **YT:**  Sometimes Tsukki's mentioned feeling like his soul literally just fucking threw itself off a cliff and left his body behind.

 **YT:** Sometimes, I really, really understand how Tsukki feels a lot of the time.

 

 **TK:**  I was, as usual, internally screaming the second I found out about the campfire. But, of course, screaming is not enough for Shōyō. He will only ever be satisfied when my soul ascends from this mortal plane thrice a day.

 **TK:**  The first time was when he got  _way_  too close to the fire.

 **TK:**  The second was when he lit the stick on fire.

 

 **YT:**  Oh god. I still have nightmares about the next bit.

 

 **TK:**  The third, and probably the most ascension-causing, was when he turned around—

**YT:**  —and in his panic, the pride of the Karasuno team, our wonderful ace, our trustworthy friend, our loveable Shōyō—

**TK:**  —accidentally threw the flaming stick right onto Kageyama.

_[Lengthy pause from both the boys. **TK** puts his head in his hands and groans quietly, while **YT's** smile... gets bigger? Interviewer has very high concerns for his mental health. Recommend later checkup.]_

**TK:**  I really hate thinking about that day.

**YT:**  I really love thinking about that day.

**TK:**  Our teammates are such idiots—

**YT:**  Our teammates are so great!

_[ **YT** still has slightly manic smile, is shaking head ever so slightly. Checkup highly recommended.]_

**YT:**  Boy oh boy, taking one of my closest friends and most important teammates to the hospital for severe burns has always been on my bucket list. Glad I could get that squared away!!!!

**TK:**  I'm just glad Hitoka's anxiety worked in our favor for once. She was so worried about the fire. The only way we could calm her down was by placing a series of water buckets nearby.

 **TK:**  Bless Hitoka. She's a wonder.

**YT:**  HAHAHAHA I REALLY DO LOVE MY ACE. HE'S SUCH A GREAT GUY. GOOD THING HITOKA WAS THERE TO HOLD ME BACK, RIGHT?

**TK:**  Tadashi was... pretty scary afterwards. The only other people I've ever seen Shōyō that intimidated by are me, Kageyama, and Coach Ukai. The elder, I mean.

 **TK:**  I'm pretty sure the first years are still scared of him. Pity.

 **TK:** Shōyō did learn a good lesson that day. Just... don't mention marshmallows to him again, yeah?

 **TK:**  He'll panic. Also Kageyama will probably overhear and then Shōyō will have good reason to panic.

_[Experimentally mentioned "marshmallows" to **KT** and **HS**. **HS** appeared to age fifty years within seconds. He took a few minutes to relax. A worrying smile spread across **KT's** face. Further mentioning of the incident not recommended. Avoid interaction between the two until both are calm.]_

 

**YT:**  HAHAHA I REALLY DO LOVE MY TEAMMATES, DON'T GET ME WRONG, BUT HINATA SHŌYŌ IS FOREVERMORE BANNED FROM CAMPFIRES. FOR LIFE. I WILL PERSONALLY ENFORCE IT DON'T EVEN—

_[ **YT** continued in this thread, laughing slightly all the while, until **TK** and **Yachi** **Hitoka (Senior Manager of Karasuno Volleyball Club, Third Year)** were sent in to sit with him. Mental checkup  **highly highly recommended. Interviewer is very concerned.** ]_

 

 **TK:**  Oh, I should mention. Kageyama was fine. He was banned from volleyball for a month so he could heal.

 **TK:**  ...That was not a fun month. I refuse to be the one enforcing the ban next time.

 **TK:**   _You_ try entertaining a teenager with anger management issues who's been forbidden from his only passion.

**_[Final notes by Interviewer:_**  
_I'M VERY WORRIED PLEASE HELP YAMAGUCHI. HE'S ONLY EIGHTEEN. PLEASE HELP HIM HE WAS SO NICE AND KIND UNTIL I MENTIONED HIS TEAMMATES. ALSO APPOINT SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER KARASUNO AND ANY FUTURE TRAINING CAMPS._  
  
**_Action items (3) in notes. Priority rating:_** ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ ** _]_**

**Author's Note:**

> if you finished this... thank you  
> i have no idea what this is but i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
